Black Cat
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest but unrelated. Sam is a hunter with a secret he can't risk anyone finding out, not even the father that doesn't know he exists. But why does Dean WInchester make him want to talk?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.  
__AU. Boys are unrelated.  
Since Sam won the poll for next to be not human..._

**Chapter 1**

Sam downed another shot, leaning back against the bar to study the other patrons. Honestly he was bored and frustrated. So much for a hunt, it just turned out to be a bunch of teenagers pulling pranks. It sucked; he'd really been looking forward to a good fight only to end up calling 911 and reporting the brats. He sighed and then pushed away from the bar, heading out into the night, his eyes instantly adjusting to the darkness. Shouts broke Sam out of his melancholy thoughts and he broke into a run. What he saw made him snarl, a bunch of drunken thugs were trashing a guy and it looked like they weren't going to stop. Sam threw himself into the fight, putting himself between the fallen male and his attackers. Sam let his eyes flash even as his nails began to lengthen into claws. The drunken men just stared at him stupidly before attacking; Sam really hated drunks, no survival instincts. Oh well he'd wanted a fight. Of course it wasn't much of a fight since his opponents were human and rather drunk but it was better than nothing. Once they were all down and either out or groaning in agony Sam took a deep, calming breath, forcing his inner beast back before kneeling beside the victim. He rolled him over and stared down at him, taking in the short blonde hair and strong features. Checking him for wounds he found a knife, gun and a protection amulet. Great so the victim was a hunter. No problem there, he'd been around other hunters before without giving himself away, he could do it again. Taking a deep breath he gathered the man in his arms and then headed back to his motel.

* * *

Dean moaned, his head pounding as he forced his eyes open, trying to figure out where he was. It looked like a motel room but not his. He forced himself almost upright, tensing as the door opened and a young man entered. The guy was taller than him and well muscled and Dean felt a flash of fear, he was in no condition to try and fight the guy off if he tried something. Dean suddenly found himself staring into concerned hazel eyes.

"Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" The stranger asked and Dean felt himself relax a little, he didn't seem like a psycho. Of course in his line of work that didn't mean much.

"Where am I?" Dean croaked out before coughing. He watched as the man headed into the bathroom before emerging again with a glass of water. Dean sipped at it slowly, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid sliding down his parched throat.

"My motel room. I don't know what you did to piss those guys off but maybe you should avoid it without backup. You're lucky I heard someone scream, you were out when I got there and they showed no signs of stopping. My name's Sam." The young man told him and Dean stared at him, slowly realising how close he may have come to dying from something other than hunting.

"Dean...and well thanks, for saving me I guess." Dean told him and Sam smiled at him, flashing deep dimples and Dean felt a flicker of...something.

"Couldn't leave another hunter to that sort of death." Sam told him and Dean tensed.

"Hunter?" He asked warily.  
"Christo." Sam just grinned at him before tossing Dean his gun and knife. Dean caught them, still watching Sam warily.

"Paranoid." Sam told him but his tone was teasing as he pulled an amulet out from under his shirt and Dean nodded, recognising the anti-possession charm for what it was.  
"You here for that haunting?" Sam asked and Dean thought about whether or not he should answer, few hunters liked competition.

"Yeah..."

"Good luck." Sam said, smirking slightly and Dean's eyes narrowed, making Sam laugh.  
"Sorry, already looked into it...and got the kids responsible busted by the local cops." The younger looking man explained and Dean felt a flash of disappointment, he'd been looking forward to an easy salt and burn.

"Oh."

"Looking forward to the hunt?" Sam asked as he walked closer, holding out a bag. Dean took it and looked in to see a packaged sandwich. He opened it and took a bite, salad was not his favourite thing but he knew he needed the food.

"Thanks and yeah." Dean said once he'd swallowed.  
"So how'd you get into all this?" Dean asked once he'd finished eating and Sam shrugged.

"My Dad's a hunter, but my Mom taught me most of what I know. She died when I was a kid."

"Who's your Dad? Maybe I know him."

"Maybe. He doesn't even know I exist. I've actually talked to him online a few times but...it's complicated." Sam admitted and Dean looked him over, mentally listing every hunter he knew that Sam looked even remotely like, he could only think of four and one was his own Dad so he decided not to dwell on it.  
"If you're feeling better I'll give you a lift back to your room. My reservation's up today." Sam suddenly said, changing the subject. Dean nodded and groaned, trying to get out of the bed. A gentle hand on his elbow helped him to his feet and towards the bathroom.  
"Clean towels are on the toilet, yell out if you need help." Sam told him and Dean nodded.

Once the bathroom door was shut and he heard the shower come on Sam sank down on the bed, mentally kicking himself. What the hell had he been thinking, telling Dean so much? He'd seen the way the older man had looked at him, trying to figure out who his Dad could be. No one could ever find out! If they did and approached his Dad...they'd learn the truth about Sam. He may not have any actual friends among the hunters but there were some he liked and the thought of them coming after him, having to defend himself against them, maybe even hurt or kill them... But something about Dean made Sam want to open up more than he usually did, despite the danger. Dean would have access to silver bullets for sure and even if he didn't all it would take would be a lucky hit with a silver knife and it'd all be over for Sam.

"Thanks for the shower; this place has better pressure than mine." Sam looked up and nodded at Dean as he emerged from the bathroom, blonde hair still wet.

"No problem. Need me to changes any bandages for you?" Sam offered and Dean sighed but turned around, revealing the wet gauze Sam had applied the night before. Sam got up and gently removed it, getting a clean one and some antibiotic cream just to be safe. A few seconds and it was all done.

"Thanks." Dean murmured and Sam nodded as he moved away to grab his keys and jacket. Dean followed him; a little unsteady, but still able to walk unaided. Dean nodded when he saw Sam's car, a black 1970 Dodge Challenger, nowhere near as nice as his Impala as far as Dean was concerned but not a bad car. Sam got in and opened the passenger door so Dean could get in too. Dean directed him across town and Sam pulled into another run down motel, parking next to a black '67 Impala.

"Yours?" Sam asked and Dean grinned.

"My baby." Dean answered and Sam smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Sam said and Dean nodded and then hesitated before grabbing a scrap of paper out of his pocket and a pen. He scribbled something and then handed it to Sam.

"My number, in case...I owe you one." Dean said and Sam took it but shook his head.

"No you don't. Just try and stay away from drunken bikers for now." Sam told him and Dean laughed before heading for his room. Sam waited till he was safely inside before driving away, heading for the highway out of town.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Dean stumbled back to the road and the Impala, one hand clenching his torn shirt tightly against his wound. He knew he needed a hospital, despite how much he hated them. He could only hope his fake insurance was still good. He staggered as he reached the car, collapsing into the driver's seat and reaching painfully for his first aid kit. He managed to better staunch the blood and then started the engine, driving back to town. He pulled in at his motel, knowing too many questions would be asked if they got a look at the Impala, so he got out, heading for the front desk to ask them to call an ambulance. The last thing he saw was a set of startled hazel eyes as strong arms wrapped around him.

Sam stared down at the hunter in his arms, alarmed by the amount of blood he could smell and see. He could survive it easily, but a human? He got Dean into his car and took off for the hospital, running inside with Dean cradled to his chest. He was immediately swarmed by the staff who took Dean from him and rolled him away. Sam slumped against the wall, trying not to let the smells of the hospital get to him, sometimes enhanced senses really sucked. He fought the urge to pace or even snarl at some of the watching people, knowing that he couldn't afford the attention. He wanted to know if Dean was okay. He hadn't seen the other hunter in nearly a year and yet….he wanted him to be safe. He shook his head, thinking like that would get him killed. He couldn't afford to let himself get close to anyone lest they learn his secret. And yet….something about Dean called to both sides of his nature. The human part longed for companionship and the beast…it wanted someone to share in the hunt.

"Excuse me?" A voice called and Sam fought the urge to growl as he focused on the young woman beside him.  
"You brought the young man with the side wound in, correct?"

"Yes." He answered and she nodded.

"I need some details please."

"His name is Dean West; he's twenty three and my brother." He answered lying through his teeth, but he figured Dean would need an alias and he wanted to be kept informed so he said they were brothers.

"And the cause of his injuries?"

"I don't know. He was out last night, I found him like that." Sam said.  
"Will he be okay?"

"The doctors have taken him for surgery but they seemed fairly sure he would live. Don't worry; they know what they're doing."

"Thank you." Sam said and she smiled before walking away.

* * *

Dean moaned as the light pierced his eyes but then it was muted, much to his relief.

"It's okay Dean, you're safe in the hospital. You've been here for a week, are you finally waking up properly?" A teasing voice called and Dean struggled to open his eyes. That wasn't his Dad or Bobby but the voice did tug at his memory.  
"Maybe I should start charging you for rescues." It said and it clicked, Sam. He finally forced his eyes open to see the shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes of the younger hunter.

"S…" He croaked and a cup of ice chips was held up to his mouth. He sighed in relief as the moisture soaked into his throat.

"Take it easy, it was touch and go for a while, they nearly lost you." Sam told him and Dean stared at him, where had Sam come from.  
"You collapsed in my arms at the motel. Wasn't exactly what I was expecting when I recognised your car in the lot. I'm guessing you got the Wendigo but it got you too?" Sam asked and Dean nodded lethargically.  
"Oh, and according to your medical records your name is Dean West and you're my big brother. Had to come up with it on the fly but I didn't want you waking up alone." Sam told him and Dean stared at him in surprise, he was used to waking up alone.

"Thanks." He croaked out and Sam smiled.

"No problem. I uh, cleaned your car out too so no one would see the blood and I moved your stuff to my room so don't worry about the motel bill. Figured you didn't want them asking awkward questions if they went in to gather your things." Sam continued and Dean nodded again.  
"Well I'll go let the doctors know you're awake so they can check you over. Visiting hours are over anyway. I'll be back tomorrow." Sam stood up and Dean reached out, just brushing his arm.  
"Dean?"

"Thanks." He whispered and Sam smiled, flashing dimples.

"No problem." With that the younger hunter was gone. Dean mentally groaned as several medical staff swarmed in a few seconds later, he'd prefer Sam's company.

* * *

It was another week before Dean was released, with firm orders to take it easy and to finish his antibiotics, and he was surprised that Sam had stuck around the whole time and sure enough the taller man was waiting for him outside the hospital as he was released. Sam opened the passenger door of his car and Dean eased himself down into it.

"How does it feel to be free?" Sam asked with a grin and Dean laughed.

"Great." He relaxed back into the seat as Sam drove them back to the motel. Sam walked beside him as they walked to the room, ready to intercede if Dean needed help but allowing Dean to walk unaided which he appreciated. Sam opened the door to reveal a Spartan room with two beds in it, Dean's bag on the one farthest from the door. He noticed all the subtle protections and was impressed even as he made his way over to the bed. He gingerly lowered himself and relaxed as the mattress took his weight.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.  
"Need anything?"

"Normal food?" Dean asked and Sam laughed but nodded.

"Be back in a bit then. Your knife's under the pillow." Sam told him before leaving to get them lunch. Dean sighed and checked his knife before rolling to stare at the ceiling. Sam confused him. He'd seemed pretty eager to get rid of Dean the first time they'd meat, once he'd been sure that Dean was okay at least, but now he was hanging around, eager to help. It just didn't make any sense.

* * *

Sam watched the Impala vanish from even his enhanced vision and tried to ignore the feeling of loneliness it caused. He forced himself to go back into the room, trying to ignore the lingering scent of Dean as he packed his own things. With Dean recovered and back on the road there was no reason for him to stay. His laptop beeped and he moved it so he could see the screen, smiling slightly when he saw who the email was from. He typed a quick reply before shutting the laptop off and putting it into its bag. It always made him happy to hear from his Dad, even if the older hunter just thought he was another hunter. Maybe one day he could tell him the truth, on his death bed or something and for that second have his only remaining family recognise him, even if his Dad hated what he was.

Sam shook those thoughts aside as he turned his room key in and then left, heading the opposite way on the main road to the Impala. He wondered if, when he'd see or hear from Dean again. He laughed as he opened the inexpertly wrapped package Dean had left for him, seeing the cassettes it held. He put one in and grinned as Black Sabbath began to play, sure it wasn't his usual thing but he could listen to a gift and enjoy it. He was off on the hunt his Dad had emailed him and honestly he couldn't really be happier…..unless Dean had been with him.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Sam smiled as he walked into his motel room, happy to be done with the hunt, only to stop and hiss, baring teeth that had begun to elongate. There was an answer hiss from the corner and an older man emerged. Sam got ready for a fight but the other man backed down so he relaxed a little.

"We need to talk kitten." The man stated, using the common word for a related, younger shifter of their breed. Sam nodded and dumped his bag, going to the small fridge and offering a bottle of water which was accepted.  
"Your actions have been observed and frankly worry the family."

"And I care why? I don't even know who you are. No one stepped in on my behalf when Mom died so why should I care what any of you think? I'm just the mongrel who didn't have the good sense to die at birth." Sam spat, repeating one of the things he'd heard after his mothers' death.

"Irina was a fool mating with that human, and a hunter at that. She deserved." He was cut off as Sam slammed him into the wall, teeth bared and a knife to the mans throat.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that!" He snarled in rage and the older man nodded as much as he could with a silver blade resting against his jugular.  
"I'm a loner and I like it that way. As long as I am alone the Elders have no say in what I do." Sam stated, releasing the man.

"And if you mate? There's no way of knowing what your cubs would be." He snapped at Sam who glared.

"They would be loved and that's all that matters. Besides, odds are I'll never mate, at least not with a female." Sam sneered and got a shocked look for it.  
"Half-human remember? Now get out and tell them to leave me alone or I might let something slip to some other hunters I know. Anything happens to me and they'll get info I know certain Prides don't want getting out." Sam literally tossed the man out of his room, not caring that he was technically a relation. No one had offered to take him in after his Mom had been killed so why should he care about them? His Mom had been the only family he had ever had, though he was starting to think of his Dad as a friend now as well as Dean.

Sam sighed and collapsed on his bed, so much for his good mood. He lay there for a while before deciding he might as well head out so he grabbed his gear and checked out, heading for the highway.

* * *

"Hey Bobby." Dean greeted, returning the mans hug before following him into the house.

"God to see you kid, what brings you my way?" Bobby asked as he handed him the holy water. Dean downed it and then sat down, shrugging.

"You heard from Dad lately?" He asked and Bobby shook his head.  
"Neither have I." Dean mumbled, putting his head down.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Bobby asked in concern.

"If….you'd take a call from the hospital, wouldn't you?" Dean asked and Bobby's heart sank.

"Of course Dean, you may not be mine but you're still family." Bobby promised, getting a weak grin in return.

"Got torn up by a wendigo, it was…bad. Another hunter found me, got me to the hospital, he even hung around until I could get back on the road. Makes it the second time the kids saved my ass. He got the hospital to call Dad but….nothing." Dean explained and Bobby squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son, if you'd called I would have come. What kid?"

"Name's Sam, never got his last name. He's a hunter too. He uh, kind of stepped in a year ago when I got on the wrong end of some bikers while hustling."

"Hmmm. I know a Sam, never met him but I've sent him info and he's sent me things too. He's a good hunter but a loner, keeps to himself. Never realised he was that young." Bobby said and Dean shrugged.

"A few years younger than me I'd say but he's taller. Never actually seen him working, he'd handled the case I was in town for when we met; it was just a bunch of teens messing around. Then I got the wendigo and it got me, we've only met twice." Dean explained.  
"He's a bit weird, maybe since you said he hunts alone or something. First time we met he couldn't get rid of me fast enough, this time he stayed with me the whole time, let me stay in his room till I left and looked after me. He said his Mom died when he was a kid and he's never met his Dad so maybe he doesn't know how to interact?"

"That'd be a good guess." Bobby offered and Dean nodded.  
"The kids never met his Dad? Does he at least know who it is?"

"Yeah, wouldn't tell me though. Apparently he's a hunter. No clue why Sam won't tell him, going by Sam's looks and age I know maybe four hunters it could be. One of them is Dad so that's just plain awkward." Dean admitted and Bobby nodded, curious over why the kid had never approached his Dad and how he'd gotten into hunting without that sort of push. Maybe something got his Mom?  
"So….mind if I crash here for a few days? Still a bit sore."

"Go ahead; you know where the room is." Bobby told him and Dean smiled at him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Sam glanced at his phone and smiled when he saw the message on it, sending one back to Dean. The other hunter had started sending him messages about a week after they'd parted and Sam enjoyed the contact. Dean had even given him advice and hunting tips when asked. Sam had returned the favour a few times as well.

Sam stood outside the bar two hours later and grinned as he saw the Impala pull in. Dean got out and walked over to him, hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

"Nice to see you when you're not half-dead." Sam teased and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Finished healing?" Sam asked in concern.

"Yeah, spent some time with a family friend. How've you been?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Had an uncle show up, we fought…..other than that pretty good." Sam answered, pulling the bar door open. They both relaxed as they stepped into the warm bar, not that the cold really got to Sam all that much unless it was well below freezing.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked and Sam flashed him a small, shy smile, happy that Dean was concerned for him.

"Yeah, he went off at me. I went off at him for the fact that they abandoned me when Mom died."

"How old were you?" Dean demanded, family did not do that!

"Nine." Sam admitted and Dean's hands balled into fists.  
"None of them approved of my Dad, not that they ever met him but they made sure I knew his blood made me less then them. When Mom died…..that's the first time I've seen any of them since. I was fine on my own." Sam assured him but Dean was still angry on his behalf as their food was delivered. Sam had been fine; he'd simply gone wild until he was old enough that people wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Sam I'm sorry…..I know my childhood wasn't exactly normal but for family to do that…" Dean growled and Sam bit back a laugh, Dean sounded like he should belong to his family!

"Not normal? So your parents are hunters?" Sam asked and Dean took a deep breath. He hated talking about it to people who didn't know….but Sam had opened up a lot about his childhood; Dean couldn't not talk about his.

"My Dad is. My Mom…..she was killed by a demon when I was four. Dad's been after it ever since. I think I've been to a school in just about every state. He started taking me on hunts when I hit fifteen. Getting a bit worried though, no one's heard from him since about three weeks before I got hospitalised." Dean admitted and Sam frowned, in their line of work that was not a good sign.

"I'm sorry. I can keep an eye out for him too if you want." Sam offered and Dean nodded.

"Thanks. So what are you in town for?"

"A motel room, didn't feel like driving any further today. You?"

"Found a hunt nearby. You uh….want to help?" Dean asked and Sam blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I ah…I'm used to hunting with a partner and we're friends?" Dean offered and Sam smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good. So know what it is?"

"Werewolf by the looks of it." Dean answered and Sam fought to keep from going white. Silver bullets, joy.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Congratulations to all those who have guessed Sam's Dad correctly. _

**Chapter 4**

Sam loaded the silver bullets into the clip as quickly as he could so that by the time Dean looked up he was done. Dean blinked in surprise but then grinned. Sam just smiled, ignoring the small, already healing burns on his fingers. He was very nervous about the upcoming hunt, not for his safety against the werewolf; he could take it easily….if he didn't have to worry about keeping his secret. With Dean there though he was gonna be stuck relying on human weaponry when personally he preferred claws and fangs, but it was a risk he'd have to take to hang around Dean. He liked Dean and he never wanted him to look at Sam like he was a monster, something to be hunted. Being with Dean….it made him wish he was human, not something he was used to feeling.

"Ready?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, hiding the gun at the back of his waist. They grabbed the rest of their stuff and Sam got in the passenger seat of the Impala. There was no point taking two cars, if one of them got hurt one of the cars would end up being left behind anyway.  
"Could you read the file? I like going over it before arriving." Dean admitted and Sam pulled out the file.

"Six deaths over the last two months, all coinciding with the lunar cycle. All of the victims have been women in their twenties, all sharing physical characteristics. So this werewolf is pretty picky. As for our werewolf, Marcus Long, 33 bachelor, seems to have no luck with women. Probably the reason for his choice in victims. He was admitted to the ER three months ago, doctors reported it as a vicious dog attack. Lives alone in a small house on the edge of town so that makes things a bit easier for us." Sam read and Dean nodded, parking. They didn't want him to hear the car coming after all.

They got out and quietly approached the house, Dean waving Sam to the back door. He nodded and headed that way, letting his senses extend once Dean was out of sight. He loved the feel of the full moon, the wildness it brought close to the surface but Sam wasn't like the poor man he could sense inside, he wasn't bound to the moons power. He usually spent the full moon running wild so it felt odd walking on two legs but he'd done it plenty of times. Sam picked the lock on the door and slipped inside, gun out, sweeping the room and finding it empty. He made his way slowly through the house, unable to track the wolf and that was making him wary. This thing was far too smart and controlled for someone so newly infected.

Sam spun around, gun coming up but Marcus was already on him, slamming him into the ground. He grunted at the impact but got his arms up to keep Marcus' teeth from his throat. He lost his gun in the process and normally wouldn't be worried, he'd just tear the bastards' throat out with his own fangs or claws but he could hear Dean running towards them.

"Sam!" Dean called, trying to get a shot but it was impossible as the two rolled around, Sam fighting to keep the werewolf's teeth from his skin. Dean was horrified; if Sam was infected because he'd asked him along he'd never forgive himself. Sam managed to bring his legs up and then Marcus went flying as Sam kicked out. As the man tried to get up Dean pit two silver bullets through his heart. Dean looked at Sam who grinned and rolled to his feet, wincing slightly as he moved his arm. Dean moved to his side, checking for bites and relieved to find none. He touched Sam's shoulder and Sam winced.  
"You okay?" Dean asked softly and Sam nodded.

"Think it's dislocated though."

"I'm sorry." Dean said and Sam smiled.

"Don't be, trust me I've had a lot worse. And hey, he didn't bite me, my shoulder will heal." Sam told him and Dean nodded, picking Sam's gun up for him.  
"We should get out of here in case someone heard the shots." Sam said and Dean nodded, walking close as they headed outside. Sam moaned as he got into the car and Dean drove fast back to the motel. He hovered as Sam walked inside and then helped him get his jacket off, feeling around to find how badly it was dislocated.

"You should get this done at the ER." Dean whispered and Sam just looked up at him.

"You can do it Dean." Sam assured him and Dean nodded, handing Sam a twisted up shirt that Sam put in his mouth to muffle any cries of pain.

"Okay on three." Dean warned and Sam nodded.  
"One." Dean said and then he pulled, wincing as Sam moaned behind the makeshift gag. He spat it out and Dean strapped his arm to his chest. That was going to be annoying since he could feel the injury already healing but he'd have to fake it as long as he was with Dean. Joy.

* * *

Dean laughed as Sam struggled to eat with only one arm before moving to help him. Sam pretty much pouted at him before accepting his help. Dean was finding it a nice change in rolls being the one helping Sam instead of being the injured one himself. He was just glad that it was only Sam's shoulder, he was very aware that it could have been a lot worse.

"I'm fine." Sam whispered and Dean's head jerked up.  
"You don't have to worry so much Dean." Sam assured him and Dean nodded, embarrassed that Sam had picked up on his feelings. Then again, it was kind of nice that Sam was getting to know him well enough to do that. Sam reached out with his good hand to squeeze Dean's and Dean smirked at him, making Sam smile. Sam yawned and Dean walked beside him over to the bed since having one arm out of action didn't help Sam's balance.

Once Dean was asleep Sam slipt out of the room and got his arm out of the sling, moving it around with a sigh of relief. He hated faking that he was still hurt, hated lying to Dean. But he'd rather lie and have Dean as his friend then let him know and have Dean trying to kill him. Sam knew that he couldn't hurt Dean, not even to save his own life. Sam slumped against the wall, listening to the sounds of Dean sleeping in the room behind him; it was amazing how quickly he'd adapted to hearing those noises. It had actually been hard to sleep in a room alone the last time they'd split up and he wasn't looking forward to having to do that again. He stayed outside a while longer before putting the sling back on and slipping back into the room, going to bed.

* * *

Sam lunged in and gave Dean a quick hug before getting in his car and driving away. He glanced back and laughed at the shocked look on Dean's face, the hunter still standing in front of his own car as if frozen. It felt good to be back on the road, but very quiet to be alone again. At least he'd finally been able to ditch the sling a few days back.

He drove for hours and hours until he found a good area. He pulled of the highway onto an old dirt track, making sure not to stop until the car wouldn't be spotted from the road. He got out, stretched and then started to strip off, not wanting to have to replace more clothing. He'd change while clothed if necessary but he preferred not to tear his clothes to shred. He crouched, reaching for the other part of him and let the change happen. It felt good to shake out on four legs, stretching and yawning, revealing wicked long fangs. He scented the air and then took off running.

* * *

Sam froze as he saw the hunter with Dean, mentally swearing but there was nothing for it. He'd promised Dean he'd help with this one and if he ran Dean might get suspicious about why and since Dean knew Sam's Dad was a hunter…..

Dean grinned as Sam walked towards them, smiling shyly. Who'd have thought such a big guy could look so harmless but Sam pulled it off. Dean reached out and squeezed Sam's shoulder, studying him to make sure he was okay.

"Dean my shoulder is fine, it's been four months." Sam told him and Dean shrugged.

"Just checking."

"Sure. Hi, I'm Sam." Sam held out his hand and the other hunter shook it.

"Bobby Singer, you the Sam I exchange emails with?"

"Yes sir." Sam answered and Bobby smiled.

"Drop the sir kid, it's just Bobby. Nice to finally meet you." Bobby told him and Sam grinned.

"So what needs three of us?" Sam asked as he followed them into the motel room.

"Not sure actually, other than I got my ass kicked." Bobby answered and Sam nodded. So it'd been Bobby's hunt, he'd obviously called Dean who had called Sam. It was nice to know that if Dean wanted back up he'd call him, same as Sam would call Dean.  
"Nothing I had on me worked."

"So what did it look like?" Sam asked, setting up his laptop.

"Yeah, that's part of the problem. The thing is in a cave system and wouldn't come out. It's killing anyone who wonders in. I never actually got a good look since my torch was broken while I was being slammed into a wall." Bobby admitted.

"Okay so what did you hear, smell, and feel?" Sam asked and Bobby thought it over.

"It stank. Grunted a lot too. I think….it was an arm that sent me flying, hairier than human." Bobby answered and Sam nodded, searching.

"Well our best bet seems to be troll. You're lucky it didn't crush you." Sam said after a while of searching and Bobby groaned, hitting himself.

"Troll? This is gonna be fun." Dean grumbled, pulling a face and Sam grimaced. It was going to be a lot worse for him, there were some hunts where enhance senses were actually a draw back.

* * *

They carried Bobby between them back to the room, lowering him to the bed. Dean tossed Sam the first aid kit and he got to work, trying to hide the way his hands were shaking. He'd come so close to losing his Dad and the man didn't even know the truth. He seemed to have mellowed a little from how his Mom had described him, maybe one day he could tell him the truth and he would accept Sam as his son, not try to kill him.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Sam watched over Bobby as the man slept. Dean had gone out to get dinner and Sam had agreed to stay and keep an eye on the hunter, just in case. Bobby shifted in his sleep and moaned as the movement aggravated his wounds. Sam wiped his face with a damp cloth.

"It's okay Dad, just sleep." He whispered sadly, knowing he'd never dare to call him that when there was any chance of him hearing.  
"I wish I could tell you, that you'd be able to accept me. Mum really cared about you, maybe if you'd been a hunter for longer, could accept that different doesn't mean evil. Maybe you can now but…..I'm scared. Better to have this sort of relationship with you than nothing or to have you hate me." Sam told him, gently brushing some hair off his Dad's face. When he'd seen him go flying when the troll had hit him…it had taken everything in him to fight the urge to shift and rip the thing apart with his claws. Dean had sent him to his Dad while he'd taken the troll out. Sam had been grateful to him for that, even though Dean didn't know. He tensed, grabbing his gun as the door rattled but then it opened and Dean walked in with bags of take out. He tossed one at Sam and he smiled in thanks.

"How's Bobby?" Dean whispered and Sam shrugged.

"Still out. Should we take him to the hospital?"

"Give it a couple more hours." Dean answered and Sam nodded, opening his bag to start eating.  
"You okay?" That made Sam look at him curiously.  
"It's just…..you've been really quiet and stuff." Dean shrugged uncomfortably.

"It's nothing Dean, just thinking about stuff." Sam answered and Dean frowned.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sam assured him and Dean nodded, accepting it for the moment.

* * *

"Thanks for the help Sam." Bobby told him and Sam smiled.

"No problem, I'm just glad you're okay." Sam told him, grabbing his bag.

"Got everything?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"You sure you've got to go?" Dean practically pouted and Sam laughed.

"Yeah, got to check into something. I'll see you around. It was nice to finally meet you Bobby, hope you're better soon."

"You'll call?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, reaching over to hug him briefly before leaving. Dean watched Sam drive away and Bobby smothered a knowing grin but Dean caught it.  
"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothin. You really like him huh?" Bobby asked and Dean actually blushed slightly.

"Bobby…."

"Dean I'm not saying anything, if you like him then good for you. He seems to be a good kid. Just….be careful, he's hiding something." Bobby warned and Dean nodded.

* * *

Sam grinned as he spotted Dean, sneaking up behind him to whisper in his ear.

"Boo."

Dean jumped and spun around, hand going for his knife only to stop and glare at a laughing Sam.

"You want to get stabbed? What are you doing here?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Was just passing through, saw the Impala outside and thought I'd come say hi." Sam answered.  
"How's Bobby doing?"

"He's fine Sam, I know he's told you that himself." Dean teased and Sam shrugged.  
"You eaten yet? Want to grab dinner?" Dean asked and Sam grinned.

"Sounds good." Sam said so they left the bar and headed for the nearby diner, walking in companionable silence. Dean's arm brushed against Sam and he started slightly, blushing and Dean grinned nervously. They chatted as they ate; exchanging funny stories and trying not too make fools of themselves when they'd touch. They finished up and left the dinner, heading back to the bar for their cars. They stopped beside Sam's Charger, both nervous.  
"Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean nervously shifted his weight.

"I….I like you Sam." Dean admitted and Sam's eye went wide as he stared at Dean.  
"Sam?" Dean asked, scared he'd ruined everything by saying that but then Sam was smiling at him, moving closer to him.

"I like you too Dean." Sam whispered before hesitantly kissing him. Dean swallowed nervously but returned the kiss awkwardly, he'd never kissed another guy before but it didn't feel too weird. Shouts form the bar had them springing apart, laughing nervously.  
"So….."

"Um…want to come back to my room? Not for…..we could watch a movie, talk…" Dean asked awkwardly and Sam smiled, nodding.

* * *

Dean smiled as he lay in Sam's arms, it felt kind of odd to be the one being held instead of doing the holding but it also felt very good. He wasn't the one being looked to as the strong one; Sam was just as strong as he was. He could just be Dean with him, not the fearless hunter. It had been six months since their first kiss and they still hadn't had actual sex yet but they weren't rushing. Dean had even stopped sleeping around which took a bit of getting used to but he didn't want Sam to leave him. They only saw each other once or twice a month, they both had their own lives and hunts but they'd started working together more and Dean secretly hoped that in a few more months Sam would agree to hunt all the time with him. He knew there was something Sam wasn't telling him, other than who his Dad was but he wasn't going to press things. He knew Bobby was worried he'd get hurt but he trusted Sam, he'd never done anything but try to protect and help him.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sam offered and Dean looked up at him.

"Just….happy. never thought I'd get to have this." Dean admitted and Sam smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Neither did I. I'm very glad I went down that alley that night." Sam confessed and Dean grinned.

"So am I since I'd be dead if you hadn't." Dean told him, smiling as Sam tightened his grip on him. Dean smirked as he noticed Sam's feet were over the edge of the bed.  
"How do manage sleeping in motels? You're too tall." Dean grumbled and Sam laughed.

"I get a King and sleep at an angle. It works."

"Guess so." Dean settled back down and they fell silent for a while.

"Have you heard anything? About your Dad?" Sam eventually asked and Dean shook his head.

"I….It's been more than a year Sammy. Bobby has friends watching all the morgues and stuff, nothing. If he's alive why hasn't he called?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was hurt, is in a hospital somewhere and didn't have any id on him?" Sam offered and Dean shrugged.

"He'd have to be in a coma or else he could have called." Dean whispered and Sam hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, you have to stay hopeful." Sam whispered and Dean nodded before raising his head to kiss Sam's lips. Sam smiled but kissed him back, letting Dean deepen it, his tongue mapping Sam's mouth and making him very glad he was half human. If he wasn't he wouldn't be able to kiss Dean like that, his tongue would be rougher, like a cat and that would give him away. He was surprised when Dean's hand hesitantly reached under his shirt only to pause but he copied the move so Dean relaxed and they started exploring each others bodies beneath their clothes. Sam lay down, tugging Dean down with him so Dean was lying on top of him. They'd never gone so far before but it felt good and neither wanted to stop. When Sam pushed at Dean's shirt the older man ripped it up over his head and Sam moved enough to get his own off. They continued to kiss and touch for a while, not rushing to move further, Sam because he was nervous about accidentally hurting Dean and Dean because he had never been with any male other than Sam so while he knew what to do theoretically he had no actual experience.

* * *

"Hey Sammy. Yeah I made it okay. Looks like a demon so Bobby called me for back up. No, you finish up your hunt, we'll be okay. Yes you can join us when you're done; we're in Avoca, Nebraska. Yeah, typical small town." Dean told him as he opened the room door. He went to flick the room lights on but never got the chance, his phone falling from limp fingers as Sam screamed for him on the other end.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Sam screamed for Dean as he heard the sound of the blow, of Dean's phone falling to the ground followed by the larger thud of a body. Without thinking about it he grabbed his gear and ran for his car, driving at speeds that would be unsafe for a normal human but his reflexes were a lot better than a humans. It took him two hours to reach Avoca and find the motel, the Impala still in its place beside Bobby's truck. Sam got out and cautiously approached, ready for a fight. Dean's door was still partially open so he slipped inside; scanning for threats but the room was empty. He could smell Dean and….sulphur as well as two unknown male scents beneath it. Checking Bobby's room he found the same thing and headed out. Tracking vehicles was harder but he knew Dean's scent better than anyone else's and Bobby's held the familiarity of a family member.

* * *

When Dean woke up it was to a pounding headache and a pit of dread in his stomach. He cracked his eyes open to see Bobby tied up nearby along with a familiar figure that made his breath catch.

"Dad?" Dean managed to croak and John raised his head, staring vacantly at Dean before frowning.

"D'n." John mumbled and Dean nodded, taking in his Dad's battered form. He'd been tortured and from the looks of it half starved.

"It's me Dad; I'm here, Bobby too." Dean called, rolling over to try and crawl to his Dad. He managed it, scuffing his hands badly but he didn't care as he finally sprawled beside his Dad. He struggled to sit up and then move so his arm brushed John. John gasped at the gentle, human contact and then he fell against Dean.

"Dean?" A groggy voice called and Dean looked up to see Bobby coming around.

"Here, so's Dad." Dean answered as Bobby struggled to move so he could see them.  
"You okay?" Dean asked and Bobby grunted as he finally managed to move into a better position.

"Yeah. John? You okay?" Bobby asked, keeping the horror from his face but before John could answer the sound of a door opening reached them and to their shock John whimpered in fear, curling into his son. Dean couldn't do anything but watch as the woman walked down the stairs, smirking as she saw the way John tried to hide.

"Both Winchesters and the famous Bobby Winchesters, things are going so much better than I ever dreamed." She purred.  
"John just….isn't as fun as he used to be. Never expected you two to show up to take his place."

"N..no…not D'n." John stuttered moving to be between his son and the witch and she snarled. John screamed, writhing in agony even as Dean tried to help him despite being tied up.

"Stop it! Leave my Dad alone!" Dean screamed at her. She sneered but stopped and John lay in Dean's lap, panting for air, his eyes unfocused.  
"Dad? Dad talk to me." Dean pleaded and John moaned.

"D…r…run…." John mumbled painfully and Dean closed his eyes in pain.

"Don't worry John, your boy's not going anywhere ever again." She purred and Dean snarled in rage at her.  
"I never thought sending out those low level demons to cause a bit of chaos would net me such a prize." She laughed and then paused as noises filtered down the stairs form the house above.  
"What the hell?" She murmured turning to head back up only for a body to fly past her. The man landed badly and Dean could see he was still smoking from holy water. Then a figure stepped onto the stairs and Dean felt a wave of relief and fear as he recognised Sam.  
"Looks like I missed one." She began chanting and Sam raised his gun, firing at her, only for the bullets to be stoped several inches from her body.  
"You'll have to do better than that kiddo." She taunted and then flicked her risk. A trapdoor opened and out prowled the biggest wolf Dean had ever seen.

"Sam run!" Dean screamed as the wolf lunged, hearing Bobby echo his cry. The wolf pounced and Sam grabbed it, grappling with it before being knocked down the stairs. Sam scrambled up, shaking his head in an obvious attempt to clear the ringing from striking it on the concrete. Sam looked over at him and smiled sadly, making Dean scared.  
"Sammy." He whispered.

"Love you." Sam answered and then turned to glare at the wolf, lips pulling back as he snarled. They all jumped at the animalistic noise coming from the usually easy going hunter. Sam suddenly launched himself at the animal and Dean stared in shock as Sam's body twisted and changed mid air. What landed on the wolf wasn't Sam but a sleek black cat. The two animals fought fiercely, rolling across the ground as each tried to gain the upper hand. Dean glanced at Bobby when he heard him swear and frowned at the way Bobby was staring at them.

"Irina." Bobby whispered in shock.

"Bobby?" Dean demanded but the older hunter ignored him, too focused on the fight. Dean ignored the way John was cowering against him to watch the witch and the fight. He winced at the crack of bones and sound of ripping flesh as Sam's jaws wrapped around the wolfs throat and ended the fight. Sam got to his feet and snarled at the witch, pacing towards her. She backed away and Sam pounced, taking her down and Dean closed his eyes as he heard her cut off scream. Sam got up and looked over at them, muzzle covered in blood. The cat took a few cautious steps towards them and John pushed himself away fearfully. Dean swallowed and stared at him, looking for anything of his Sam in those eyes.  
"Sam?" Dean whispered fearfully and the cat dropped to its stomach, crawling towards him. Dean sat, frozen, as it finally reached him. It lowered its head and sniffed him, before rubbing its head against his leg. Dean gasped and it looked up at him, seeming to hunch in on itself.  
"Sam, can you….can you understand?" Dean whispered and then watched as the cat nodded. He nearly jumped when it began purring, rubbing its head against Dean's chest. He stiffened as Sam moved around behind him and he felt hot breath against his bound hands. He felt a rough tongue lick him briefly before there was a rip and his hands were free. Dean rubbed at his wrists, watching as Sam approached Bobby who was staring with wide eyes.

"Sam? You…. Ailuranthrope." Bobby whispered and the cat nodded again, slowly moving behind Bobby to release him. Sam hovered as Bobby rubbed his wrists and then he reached out with a hesitant hand. Sam sat, frozen in hope as Bobby gently rubbed his ear, making him purr again.  
"Your Dad…your Irina's, aren't you? You're my son." Bobby choked out and Sam's head went down, ears flat.  
"Sam I…..I'm sorry, for running her off, for making it seem like you couldn't tell me." Bobby whispered and Sam gently rubbed against him.

Dean glanced over and smiled as he finally worked out exactly who Sam's dad was. He worked at his own Dad's bindings, trying not to flinch at the wounds on him.

"Easy Dad, almost got you free of this. It's gonna be okay, we'll get you out of here and patch you up." Dean whispered, struggling to get the ropes off.  
"Damn it. Sam?" He called and the cat looked up at him.  
"Can I get some help with this?" Dean asked and Sam walked over, Dean watching the way he moved, muscles bunching and stretching as he prowled over. Dean supported his Dad as Sam grabbed the ropes in his teeth. John screamed, trying to get away and Dean held him tightly.  
"Dad its okay, Sam's a friend, he won't hurt you." Dean told him and Sam's head shot up to stare at him. Dean smiled at him and Sam moved his head closer, licking Dean's cheek.  
"Ewww, gross Sam." Dean mumbled and Sam chuffed, obviously laughing at him. Dean adjusted his grip on his Dad even as Bobby joined them, helping him hold John still so Sam could break him free.  
"So you gonna change back?" Dean asked and Sam looked between them as Dean and Bobby lifted John between them.

"It's okay son." Bobby whispered and Sam moved away from them, leaving them to watch in awe as he shifted from cat to man. Sam stayed crouched on the ground, naked, hiding behind his hair.  
"Sam are you alright?" Bobby called and Sam finally looked up at them with scared hazel eyes. Dena looked at Bobby who nodded and took all of John's weight, letting Dean walk over to Sam and kneel in front of him. Dean reached out and he could see Sam fighting not to flinch away. Dean swallowed and then grabbed Sam's shoulder, pulling Sam into his arms to hug him. Sam shuddered and then slowly wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"It's okay Sammy, its okay." Dean whispered and Sam clung to him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Should have told you but I was scared. Didn't want you to hate me or try to hunt me." Sam babbled and Dean kissed the top of his head.

"It'll be okay, we'll talk later okay?" Dean asked and Sam pulled his head back to look at Dean, relaxing at the lack of fear or hate in Dean's eyes. Dean gently tugged and Sam got to his feet with him.  
"So your clothes seem to be scattered around in shreds…..are there other houses around since you were the only one of us to come here conscious?" Dean asked and Sam leant against him.

"Not too close but the motel's pretty busy." Sam answered softly.

"Please say you brought a car?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"Good. Come on, let's get out of here." Dean said and Sam followed him back over to Bobby and John. Sam looked at John and then reached out to him.

"I can…..it'll be easier for me to carry him." Sam said and Bobby nodded, gently passing John over. Sam gently lifted the injured man, holding him like he weighed nothing. Dean nodded, impressed by that and then he pulled his jacket off; taking off his long sleeved over shirt and then wrapped it around Sam's waist, just in case. Sam smiled slightly and then they headed upstairs. Sam led them out of the house and over to his car.

"We should burn the house down." Dean commented and Bobby nodded.

"I'll come back and do it once you're all safe." Sam told them, lowering John into the backseat. Dean crawled in with his Dad and Bobby got behind the wheel, leaving Sam to sit in the front passenger seat. The car ride was silent and it didn't take long until Bobby was parking the Charger beside the Impala. Thankfully not too many people were around so they managed to get inside without any hassles. Sam grabbed his bag form where he'd dropped it, slipping into clothes even as Dean got out his first aid kit. Dean went to work on his Dad and shot Sam a grin before motioning at Bobby with his head. Sam nodded and went over to his Dad. Bobby looked at him and nodded, letting Sam patch him up.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked and Bobby grabbed his hand.

"I'll be fine Sam. I….why didn't you tell me?" Bobby asked and Sam shrugged uncomfortably.  
"Sam please."

"I didn't want you to hate me. Mom told me what happened between you. I just…I got to talk to you through emails and then Dean introduced us and….I made myself be happy with that." Sam admitted and Bobby reached out to pill Sam into a hug.

"You're my son Sam. Where…..where's Irina?" Bobby asked and Sam shuddered in his arms.  
"Sam?" Bobby asked, dread filling him.

"She died when I was nine." Sam admitted and Bobby tightened his grip on him.

"I wish you'd come to me, I wouldn't have hurt you." Bobby told him.

"I'm sorry B…..Dad?" Sam whispered hesitantly and Bobby nodded.  
"Back there you said….you know what I am?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

"After Irina…..I started researching. I'd never come across anything like her before. Found the info about a year after she left but had no way to track her down and try to apologise. If I'd known about you Sam I would have looked for you." Bobby explained and Sam shook his head.

"No one would take me in after…..I went wild till I was old enough to get around in human society without questions. If they couldn't find me I doubt you could have. It's okay." Sam told him.

"No one….why Sam?" Bobby demanded and Sam moved away.

"Because…because I'm a half-breed freak according to most. Half jaguar half human. They all….they said I should have died with her." Sam admitted softly but since he'd moved closer to Dean he heard it too.

"No." Dean said and Sam looked over at him with wide eyes.  
"Family doesn't say stuff like that to each other. If they aid that then they don't deserve you." Dean stated and Sam managed a shaky smile for him.

"How's your Dad?" He asked to change the subject.

"Not good, he needs a hospital but how do we explain?" Dean asked and Bobby frowned.

"Leave it to me, just call the ambulance." Bobby said and Sam went to work hiding anything they didn't want being seen.

* * *

Dean saw Sam slip out of the waiting room and went after him, afraid Sam was going to run. Sure enough he found Sam in the parking lot.

"Running?" He called and Sam spun to stare at him, looking so lost and scared it hurt.  
"Sammy come here." Dean called, walking slowly closer and holding his hands out. Sam stayed where he was, frozen, as Dean moved closer. Dean reached out and pulled Sam into his arms, kissing Sam's throat when Sam remained too stiff to tug down into a kiss. Dean held him, refusing to let go until Sam slowly began to relax a little.  
"It's okay Sam, I….I love you. This…..it doesn't matter. I know you; I know you don't hurt people. You're a hunter just like me. I would like to know about you Sam; I mean werewolves are allergic to silver. What about you? I don't want to accidentally hurt you or something." Dean explained and Sam stared at him, hope slowly growing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I love you, wanted to tell you so badly." Sam whispered, finally lowering his head hesitantly. Dean smiled and leant up to kiss him softly. Sam whimpered and then pulled him closer, breaking the kiss to bury his head in Dean's neck. Dean rubbed his back, trying to offer comfort. He couldn't imagine what Sam had been going through, trying to hide what he was all the time especially as they'd gotten more intimate. And yeah, it hurt a lot that Sam hadn't trusted him enough to tell him the truth but he could understand why Sam had been scared to say anything. Most hunters wouldn't care but Dean knew Sam, had watched him around people. Sam was no monster. He just had to make Sam realise that he knew that.

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

Dean paced the motel room nervously, hoping Sam would come back. He should have gone with him to torch the house but the kid had snuck out while Dean had been checking on his Dad. He spun around as the door rattled and then opened, the smell of smoke wafting in as Sam hesitantly peered in. Dean relaxed and smiled at Sam who stood in the doorway.

"Sam you coming in or hovering in the doorway all night?" Dean called out and Sam moved further in, shutting the door behind him.  
"So the house is gone? You stink of smoke." Dean offered and Sam nodded.  
"Sam…..I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean pleaded and Sam moved closer, looking down at the floor.

When Sam was close enough Dean yanked him into his arms, kissing him softly. Sam stayed tense for a few seconds before melting into Dean's arms, returning the kiss carefully. Dean held him close, trying to show Sam since Sam didn't seem to be getting what he was saying. He slipped his hand under Sam's shirt, rubbing his back and then he smiled into the kiss as he heard Sam begin to purr. He broke the kiss for air and moved his other hand to gently run it through Sam's hair. Sam clung to him, shaking, and Dean kissed him again. Sam choked back a sob and Dean gently walked him over to the bed, sitting them both down on it.

"It's okay Sammy. It's okay." Dean whispered.

"How…..how can you just accept this? You're a hunter." Sam whispered and Dean sighed, tugging at Sam until he laid down, his head in Dean's lap. Dean began to gently pet Sam's hair.

"Because I know you Sam. Maybe if I'd found out when we met I would have reacted badly or something but I know you and I know you're not a monster. I've seen you with the victims and you care about them. If you were like the things we hunt you would never have saved me in that alley or any of the times I've been hurt around you. I love you Sam." Dean told him, smiling at Sam as the kid stared up at him in shock.  
"You're a good person Sam." Dean assured him and Sam managed a shaky smile.  
"I know it, Bobby knows it, you just have to accept it." Dean told him. Sam closed his eyes and turned his head to hide his face in Dean's shirt, inhaling Dean's scent.  
"Seeing you in the basement, I was so scared I was going to watch you die, torn apart by some witch's pet. I admit when I saw you change…..it scared me." He paused as Sam went rigid, moving his hand to gently rub at Sam's neck, trying to make him relax.  
"Hey, its okay Sam, just relax. You're okay, you're safe. I was scared yes and a little grossed out with the whole ripping throats out but you were protecting us. I've never seen anything like your transformation before, it was…..incredible." Dean told him and Sam peered up at him.  
"It was." Dean assured him.

"I could smell it, your fear. I didn't want you to be scared of me." Sam whispered as Dean went back to stroking his hair.

"Fear of big animals with large teeth is like wired into humans you know. Yeah it was a bit scary but even as a big cat…..I could see you Sam, yeah your eyes were a different shape and colour but they still showed you. If that makes any sense at all." Dean murmured and Sam started to look a little hopeful.  
"Can…..Bobby called you something, what was it?" Dean asked and Sam swallowed.  
"Sam I just want to know about you, you know a lot about me and now I find there's this whole other side of you I don't know." Dean admitted and Sam reached up to gently stroke Dean's cheek.

"You really want the whole story?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Okay….Bobby called me an Ailuranthrope, though technically I'm only half, half human through Bob….Dad." Sam stumbled over what to call Bobby.

"And an Ailuranthrope is?" Dean asked, squeezing Sam's hand.

"Sort of like a shape shifter I guess. There are a couple of breeds, I'm a jaguar, most common is leopard though. Tend not to mix with humans; it's why they looked down on Mom and then me. We're not governed by the moon like werewolves or anything but….changing and running under the full moon…..it's incredibly freeing. We're not dangerous or anything, no more so than any human or wild animal. Live in family groups for the most part. Mom's family still live in South America way out in the jungle, I haven't been there since I was five. Yes I am allergic to silver, why do you think I loaded those bullets so quickly? Burnt my fingers but they healed really fast." Sam practically babbled the information and Dean sat quietly, working it out in his head.

"You could have killed the werewolf easily unarmed, couldn't you?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"My shoulder also healed within minutes." He admitted and Dean chuckled.

"Bet it was a pain faking it." Dean said and Sam nodded.  
"So you turn into a jaguar, I can deal with that." Dean finally said, smiling at Sam as he saw the hope in his eyes.

"Really? Hair balls are a real pain." Sam whispered, attempting to joke a little and Dean grinned.

"Just don't use the furniture as a scratching post, pretty sure we'll be charged for that." Dean teased back. He grinned as Sam finally truly smiled at him, briefly flashing his dimples.

* * *

Dean smiled as he saw his Dad's eyes move and then open. He moved closer as John tensed, looking around wildly.

"It's okay Dad, you're in the hospital. The witch is dead and the doc said you can be released in another couple of weeks." Dean explained softly.

"Real?" John asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah Dad, this is real, you're safe." Dean assured him, reaching out to squeeze his hand.  
"I….I thought you were dead Dad, it'd been so long with nothing." Dean admitted sadly and John stared at him, still confused from the medication and so long with the witch. He didn't even know how long ago she'd captured him, it felt like centuries but he knew that wasn't possible.

"How…" he coughed and Dean gave him some ice chips to help moisten his throat.  
"How long?" He asked and Dean tightened his grip on his hand a little.

"I don't know, depends how long after our last meet up she got you. But it's been nearly two years since the last time I saw you. I didn't even start to worry until it'd been nearly six months, not with your habit of not calling regularly when hunting." Dean explained and John stared at him seeing that Dean did look older.

"Sorry." John told him and Dean smiled at him.

"Not your fault Dad. She'll never hurt anyone again." Dean promised and John nodded, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered being in the basement and…..Dean had been there, Bobby too, tied up. The witch had come and then there'd been pain, she'd threatened to hurt Dean….a man, Dean had yelled for him to run and then…..a cat.

"The cat!" John gasped, struggling to get up but Dean gently restrained him.

"Just take it easy Dad! I don't wanna get kicked out for overexciting you, these nurses are real strict."

"Dean the man! He was a cat!" John argued, still trying to sit up despite Dean's hold and his body's weakness.

"I know, its okay." Dean soothed.

"Killed it?" John asked and Dean took a deep breath, head snapping around as he heard the hesitant step in the doorway. He couldn't help smiling as he saw Sam standing there, managing to look utterly harmless despite his height and build, something Dean could never pull off. John glanced over and stiffened, opening his mouth and drawing breath to yell. Catching sight of the move, Dean put his hand over John's mouth without cutting his air off. He saw Sam flinch out of the corner his eye and turned his head to give Sam another smile, motioning for him to stay.

John stared up at his son, confused and scared. He recognized the man in the door; it was the cat thing from the witch's home. Why hadn't Dean killed it? Why was Dean keeping him quiet? What was going on? Had it done something to his son? Was this all some sort of trick by the witch? He started to struggle and Dean turned to him fully.

"Dad stop. Just calm down before you set off an alarm." Dean nodded towards the monitor where it showed his heart rate getting too high.  
"Dad its okay, no one's going to hurt you." Dean whispered, staring at him with earnest green eyes, so much like Mary's.  
"This is Sam, Dad; he's the one who got us all out. He's a hunter too; I've known him a couple of years now. He won't hurt you." Dean promised looking at Sam who nodded and slowly walked closer.

"Hi Mr. Winchester. I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to meet you." Sam told him, hazel eyes earnest. John stared at the young man; he looked even younger than Dean and was dressed in the well worn clothes that most hunters seemed to favour.  
"Dean's right sir, I won't hurt you. I don't hurt people, never have." The young man told him, as he finally came to the edge of the bed, standing just behind Dean. Sam looked at Dean, silently asking if they should bring it up.

"Sam is Bobby's son Dad. You know Bobby would never endanger any of us." Dean told him and John stared at the kid. Bobby's son? He studied him closely and his eyes widened as he saw some of his friends features in the kid.

"Bobby?" John asked and Sam nodded.  
"What…what are…." John coughed again and Dean gave him more ice chips.

"What am I?" Sam asked softly and John nodded.

"Half human through Dad, my Mom was an Ailuranthrope, jaguar type." Sam told him, leaning towards Dean. Dean looked at him and grinned, reaching out to take his hand, ignoring the way his Dad's eyes went wide. Sam saw though and tensed, going to pull back but Dean wouldn't let him.

"Dean?" John whispered, looking between them.

"Um….I'm with Sam, have been for a while." Dean admitted softly.

John just stared them, not sure what to think. This boy wasn't human, not fully, and Dean was with him….since when did Dean like other guys? And Bobby's son? Bobby had never mentioned having a kid, especially one who was a hunter. But that word…. Ailuranthrope…he could vaguely remember seeing research on that at Bobby's years ago. He didn't know what to think. Everything he'd ever seen said not human was dangerous but he'd trained Dean better than to be taken in by a pretty face. Okay the whole family thing could cloud Bobby's judgment a bit but then again with what happened to his wife maybe not. Sam suddenly straightened, nostrils flaring as he scented the air.

"Sam?" Dean asked as Sam looked over to the doorway.  
"What is it?"

"B..Dad." Sam answered, smiling slightly. Sure enough Bobby walked in a few minutes later. Sam smiled hesitantly at him and Bobby grinned at him, walking over to clasp his shoulder briefly.

"You must get your height of your Mom's side son." Bobby commented and Sam shrugged.  
"How're you feeling John?" He asked as he took his cap off. John just shrugged slightly.  
"Well at least you've got a private room. Sam can I…..can we go get lunch or something?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded, looking at Dean who grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

"Have fun." Dean told them as they left.  
"Seeing them so awkward together, it's so cute." Dean teased and John frowned.  
"Bobby only found out when Sam changed. Sam's apparently always known but was too scared that Bobby would hate him. Poor kid hasn't had an easy life Dad. After his Mom died none of his other family would take him in, had to raise himself." Dean told him and John nodded. Dean smiled as he noticed his Dad's eyelids drooping a bit.  
"Get some more sleep Dad." Dean soothed and John nodded, looking around.  
"Room's warded, you're safe." Dean assured him and stayed until John was asleep.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Sam sat opposite his Dad, one leg bouncing nervously as he waited for their food to arrive. Bobby saw it and smiled sadly, reaching out to place a hand over Sam's.

"It's alright son, I just want to talk, get to know you." Bobby told him and Sam nodded.

"Sorry I just….." Sam trailed off, lowering his head and hiding behind his hair.

"Not used to talking honestly with a hunter?" Bobby offered and Sam shrugged but nodded.  
"You're my son Sam, I may have only just found out about you but I want us to have a relationship. I don't care that you're…" He paused as their waitress appeared with their food.  
"I don't care that you're only half human Sam. Even without being my son, I've hunted with you and I've heard Dean signing your praises enough times. You're a good person Sam." Bobby assured him gently and Sam smiled shyly.

"Thank you. I….I guess I don't really know what family's meant to be."

"Well then we'll both get to learn." Bobby assured him.  
"As for you and Dean, I'd prefer not to see anything if possible. As long as the two of you are happy I don't care. Just be careful, Dean's never had an actual relationship before and I get the feeling you haven't either. I don't want either of you getting hurt." Bobby told him and Sam nodded, relieved that his Dad wasn't upset about his being with Dean.  
"So what was your childhood like with your Mom?"

* * *

Dean smiled as he opened the door, seeing Sam curled up catlike on the bed. Sleepy hazel eyes opened lazily and then slid shut again, making Dean chuckle as he kicked his shoes off and headed into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then joined Sam on the bed, smiling when Sam shifted around so that was curled around Dean. Dean grinned as he realised Sam was actually purring even as Sam nuzzled at Dean's neck, he shivered when Sam licked at the skin and then he felt Sam pause. Dean sighed and shifted even closer to Sam, letting him know he didn't mind.

"S'okay Sammy, just tickled." Dean murmured and Sam relaxed, nuzzling again.  
"Have a good lunch with Bobby?" he asked quietly and Sam licked him again.  
"Sam?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"Yeah, we talked." Sam whispered, moving to nuzzle behind Dean's ear.

"Feeling very affectionate huh?" Dean asked with a chuckle and then he twisted around so they were face to face. He reached out to gently trace Sam's face, smiling when Sam leant into his touch. Sam smiled and leant in closer, rubbing his nose against Dean's before kissing Dean softly. Dean pulled him closer and kissed him back.  
"What's gotten into you?" Dean asked when they parted and Sam shrugged but didn't meet his eyes.  
"Sammy? What is it?" Dean asked, reaching out to tip his head up, making him make eye contact.  
"Come on, talk to me." Dean pleaded, suddenly very worried Sam was going to disappear.

"I…I don't know what…." Sam stammered and Dean hugged him. Since getting with Sam he'd had more hugs and given more hugs than he'd had his whole life but with Sam being part cat Dean had finally figured out why Sam craved contact. He'd seen enough pet cats after all and they all loved being petted and stuff.

"Shh, it's okay." Dean whispered, kissing him again.  
"Whatever it is we can deal with it." Dean promised, noticing Sam's eyes were a bit more golden than hazel, his pupils slitted slightly. He wasn't scared of Sam but he'd never seen his eyes change like that before.  
"Sam? Your eyes…" Sam blinked and looked away. Dean moved even closer so their bodies were completely aligned and Sam shuddered, closing his eyes. Dean frowned as he realised Sam was hotter than usual.  
"Sam? You sick or something?" Dean asked, getting really worried but Sam shook his head.

"Never….." Sam whimpered.

"Sam?"

"Dean run, get out." Sam pleaded and Dean frowned, tightening his grip on Sam instead.

"No Sammy, not leaving you." Dean whispered, gently rubbing his back.  
"Please Sam, tell me what's wrong."

"I…..feel weird…..hot…need." Sam mumbled and Dean noticed his canines were longer than usual.

"Sam? What do you need?" Dean demanded and Sam opened his eyes to reveal they'd changed completely. Sam moved and Dean gasped as he found himself on his back, Sam crouched over him. Dean swallowed and forced himself not to react, he didn't want Sam to think he was scared of him. Sam's nostrils flared as he sniffed at Dean before leaning in and licking him. Dean breathed deeply and lay still, no matter what was going on he trusted Sam, he knew the kid would never hurt him. Sam leant in, nuzzling at Dean's throat so Dean let his head fall back a bit, letting Sam do what he wanted to prove that no matter what Dean wasn't scared. Sam slowly moved from Dean's throat and Dean moaned as Sam licked and nuzzle his skin. He gasped as sharp claws tore his shirt off but then Sam moved down to the newly revealed skin and Dean moaned, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders.  
"Sam." He whispered and Sam came back up to his face, rubbing himself against Dean. Dean gasped, clinging to him. They'd never gone this far before and while it was a little weird he had no complaints. Sam collapsed on top of him, mewling softly and Dean held him close even as he fought to bring his breathing under control. They lay quietly for a while before Sam finally raised his head and Dean noticed his eyes were back to normal.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, sounding a little confused. And then his eyes went wide in horror as he saw the tattered shirt clinging to Dean and the red, claw shaped marks on his chest.  
"No, no, no." Sam tried to get up but Dean wrapped his arms and legs around him, knowing Sam wouldn't hurt him which meant Sam was trapped.

"Sam its okay, just relax. I'm not hurt." Dean promised softly. He ran a hand up and down Sam's back, trying to help him calm down.  
"We're okay Sammy. You didn't hurt me or scare me. It was a bit exciting actually." He admitted, tugging at Sam until he slumped onto him. Dean kissed him softly, running a hand through Sam's hair.

"I don't know…I've never…" Sam shook his head.

"It's okay Sam. We'll figure it out. You've been pretty stressed the last few days; you were probably just reacting to that." Dean told him.  
"Come on, just relax, and get some sleep." Dean soothed and Sam laid his head down on Dean's shoulder. Dean just kept running his fingers through Sam's hair until he felt Sam fall asleep.

* * *

Sam watched Dean with his Dad sadly. He hated to do it but he had to, he had to leave. He could have seriously hurt Dean the other night, he'd been an animal! Dean kept telling him it was okay but Sam knew it wasn't. He would not risk Dean, he loved him too much. He looked at them one last time and then shouldered his bag, heading for his car. He forced himself to start the engine and drive away, despite how much he wanted to go back. He needed answers and he couldn't get them in Avoca.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Dean smiled as he opened the motel room door but then hesitated, something was different. He looked around, frowning and then slammed open the bathroom door, nothing. Sam was gone.

"Sam?" He called out hesitantly despite knowing there'd be no answer. He swallowed but then went next door, banging on Bobby's door until the man answered.

"Dean? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sam, is Sammy here?" Dean demanded wildly and Bobby frowned but shook his head.

"Dean calm down. What's wrong with Sam?"

"He's gone, his bags, car…..why did he leave?" Dean asked and Bobby pulled him inside the room, making him sit down at the table before grabbing his cell phone to dial Sam's number. He wasn't overly surprised when it went to voicemail.

"Sam its Dad, whatever's going on….come back. You've scared Dean and me. Just call or something, let us know you're okay." Bobby stated and then hung up, meeting Dean's lost gaze.  
"He'll come back Dean, he loves you." Bobby assured him and Dean looked down.

"He….when I got back last night, something happened. It was like…his inner kitty decided to come out and play a little while we were, you know. It was a bit different but I still knew he wouldn't hurt me. Afterwards Sam was…..he was terrified, no matter how many times I told him he hadn't hurt me and that it was fine." Dean explained softly and Bobby squeezed his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Dean. We'll figure out what's going on." Bobby promised.

* * *

Sam picked his phone up and saw the missed calls. He shakingly dialled his voicemail and listened to his Dad and then Dean. He was tempted to throw it away but….he couldn't do it. Instead he sent two words by text. Once done he started driving again, going to the one person he knew might help him. If she wouldn't he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Dean looked at his phone as it buzzed, hands shaking as he realised it was from Sam. He called the text up and stared at the four words.

_I'm okay. Love you._

At least he knew Sam was alright, he'd already tried tracking the GPS in Sam's phone but Sam had disabled it. No explanation for why he'd left or when, if, he'd be back though and that hurt. Had he done something wrong? He pushed those thoughts aside as he walked into his Dad's hospital room.

"Hey Dad, how're you feeling?" Dean asked when he saw he was awake.

"Pissed off they won't let me leave." He grumbled and Dean grinned.

"Well don't ask me to break you out either. You can barely stand let alone run. A few more weeks at least to build your strength back up and make sure everything's okay." Dean offered and John sighed but nodded. Dean was just happy he seemed to be recovering mentally. He hated seeing his Dad so scared an unsure.

"What's wrong?" John asked and Dean sighed.

"Nothing big Dad, you just focus on getting better." Dean argued but his Dad just stared at him.  
"It's…..Sam's gone. Got a text saying he's okay but…..he just up and left without saying anything to me or Bobby." Dean admitted.

"Good." John grumbled and Dean glared at him.

"Don't! You don't know him Dad. Sam is…he's a great hunter and a wonderful person. He's saved mine and Bobby's life several times. First time I met Sam was because he stopped a bunch of bikers from killing me. I was a complete stranger to him Dad. I…I love him." Dean told him before leaving.

* * *

Sam ran on four legs, enjoying the feeling of freedom. He'd left his car back at a rest stop and was heading in, in jaguar form. There were no roads leading in to the old town where the small Pride lived. He prowled in, standing and waiting for someone to come greet him. Soon enough a small bobcat emerged and rubbed against him in greeting. They changed back, neither bothered by their nudity.

"Hello Sam." She greeted him and he smiled.

"Lily." He replied, sitting beside her.

"What's wrong Sam? Your mother's Pride giving you trouble. You're welcome here but we can't interfere in that." She warned and he nodded.

"I know. I um….I need information." He admitted.

"What sort?"

"Well….I uh…"

"Has little Sammy found a mate?" She asked, suddenly getting why Sam was so shy.

"Um, sort of? It's not, he's not….."

"He?" She asked in disbelief and he shrugged.

"Half-human. Besides, I love him." He admitted quietly and Lily thought it over for a while before nodding.

"Okay so what do you need to know?" She asked and Sam gave her a grateful smile.

"Well…..things have been going well, physically, between us. Dean didn't know though, he found out a week ago. I changed to save him from a witch. He….he was scared at first but then…..he told me he could see 'me' still even in my jaguar form. He petted me, told me he loved me. Didn't even flinch when I shifted back." Sam explained and Lily smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you." She told him, taking his hand.

"Thanks." Sam whispered.

"We haven't…..you know, all the way. But the other night….it got out of hand and I couldn't….I couldn't control the jaguar. Dean promised I didn't hurt him but I saw the scratches on his chest. I'd torn his shirt to shreds….." Sam whispered.  
"I tried to stop but I just felt…..so hot and…"

"Oh Sam, its okay. That's perfectly natural. You found the one you want to mate with…male or not…it sent you into Heat. Honestly I didn't think you'd ever experience it since you're past puberty and it never happened." Lily explained.

"Normal! I…I was like a wild animal!" Sam argued and she just looked at him.

"Half of you is a wild animal Sam! It doesn't mean you would have hurt him though."

"So wanting to bite him was normal?" He snapped and she froze.

"Tell me you didn't!"

"What? No, I didn't. I bit the pillow." Sam answered and she relaxed.  
"Why?" Sam asked, suddenly wary.

"Sam do you know how werewolves, the ones humans hunt down, came about?" She asked gently and Sam shook his head.  
"A true lycanthrope bit the human they mated with. He panicked and ran while the wolf was asleep, the next full moon….from there it spread fairly quickly. If you had bitten Dean…..he would be the first werejaguar I suppose. There have been successful infections over the years, ones humans don't hear about because the human knows in advance and is helped through the process by their mate. It would extend his lifespan to closer to yours, make him harder to kill…you'll need to tell him, let him make the choice. If he doesn't want it then you will have to find a way to keep from biting him." Lily explained as gently as she could but Sam just stared at her in horror.

"I could…no, no. Not to Dean. He's a hunter, he'd never accept it." Sam argued and she sighed.

"He accepted you didn't he? Sam just talk to him about what is happening, he said he loves you, he'll be willing to work it out I'm sure." She offered but Sam stood up, pacing in agitation.

"No, I can't risk…..thanks." He mumbled and then took off, changing on the fly. Lily watched him go, a sinking feeling in her gut.

* * *

Dean checked his phone again but there was still nothing. It'd been three months since Sam had vanished and they'd only gotten that one text from him. For all they knew the kid was dead. Bobby was taking it really hard, he'd found his son only to lose him a few days later and Dean blamed himself for it. He should have realised how badly Sam was reacting to what had happened and not let him out of his sight. The only high point was his Dad was finally out of hospital even though he wasn't quite up to hunting again. So he was crashing at Bobby's and Dean was alone, trying to find Sam. He had no clue how to find him though, he'd tried everything.

* * *

Bobby was coming very close to threatening John with a shotgun again. If the man said one more thing against his son…

"Damn it John! Sam is my son, a son who grew up with no one because his mother's people saw him as some sort of genetic freak and he thought I'd try to kill him. Despite everything he became a hunter, has spent the last several years protecting people, the same as the rest of us. Without him we'd all be dead or worse." Bobby snapped angrily. John stared at him in shock before going back to reading. Bobby just shook his head and went back to work finding an obscure reference for another hunter.

* * *

Dean was headed for the bar when it caught his eye. He stared in shock at the car he knew almost as well as his own. He walked over slowly, running a hand over the black metal before smiling softly.

"Found you Sammy." He whispered.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Dean settled in to wait beside Sam's car, knowing he'd come back for it at some point. But not long after he tensed, feeling eyes on him. When a young woman sauntered towards him his hand slipped down to his gun. She stopped a few feet away, watching him closely.

"Not interested lady." He snapped and she grinned.

"You're Sam's Dean, aren't you?" She asked and he tensed.  
"Relax; I've been keeping an eye on the kitten. He's not doing well on his own. You need to know why he left. He'll be busy for a while, come walk with me."

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Lily, I've known Sam for years. He took refuge with my Pride for a while when he was younger. There are things you really need to know hunter if you're gonna convince Sam to go with you." She pushed and Dean studied her. She was short, tiny really with blonde hair and blue/grey eyes.

"So you're like Sam?" Dean asked, slowly following her away from Sam's car.

"I'm a cougar though. Sam came to me five months ago, scared out of his mind." She admitted and Dean closed his eyes in pain.

"He went to you after….after that night." Dean whispered and she nodded watching him closely.

"How did you feel after it?" She asked and Dean knew what she was asking.

"I love him; I know he would never hurt me. Nothing that happened that night…..so he was a little rougher than normal, so what. It was…." Dean fought the urge to blush and she laughed softly.

"I get the idea. So odd to find a human and especially a hunter that can accept that. But there's more. The reason for why Sam acted like that…..I honestly thought that being half human meant he wouldn't go through it since it never happened when he was younger but….Sam's inner kitty sees you as its mate. You accepting him, loving all sides of him, it pushed him into Heat. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, interbreeding with humans is so rare as to be near unheard of. Then again considering his mother…anyway, one of the instincts when in Heat is to bite your mate, no problem among our own. You're very lucky Sam had enough control to bite the bedding instead." She explained and Dean swallowed.

"If he'd bitten me?" He asked and Lily sighed.

"The werewolves you hunt….ever wondered where they came from?" She asked and Dean froze.  
"A wolf bit his human mate, without telling her the truth about him. Naturally she was scared out of her mind and ran, next full moon…." She trailed off and Dean sagged.

"So if he bit me I'd what….end up the cat version of that?" Dean asked and she nodded.

"But…..knowing about it in advance and staying with Sam would make it different. Sam could help you control it and you wouldn't have their disgusting…..feeding habits. You need to think about it Dean, it would tie you together, lengthen your life span to match Sam's. If you don't want it then you will have to be careful whenever Sam goes into heat which is once every three months. You can't not have sex during that time; Sam's jaguar won't allow it." She warned and Dean stared at her.  
"You better make your mind up; Sam'll be out any minute. If you can't handle this then leave before he knows you're here." She warned and then she was gone. Dean headed back to Sam's car, staring at it, trying to decide.

* * *

Sam walked with his head don, not sparing a glance for any of the humans around him. There was only one human he was interested in but his mate was hundreds of miles away, probably hunting. He missed Dean so much he was even imagining he could smell his scent. He looked up as he reached his car and then froze, eyes widening in shock as he took in Dean's familiar form, leaning against the car.

"D…D..Dean?" Sam stuttered fearfully.

"Hey Sammy." Dean answered softly and Sam stepped back.  
"Sam don't. Come here, I've missed you so much." Dean called out but Sam turned and bolted, making Dean swear but take off after him. Thankfully despite the late hour there were still enough people around to keep Sam from shifting. Dean pushed himself to the limit and then lunged, managing to tackle Sam into an alley. Thankfully Sam didn't struggle but he went utterly limp beneath Dean, scaring him.  
"Sam?" He called, gently rolling the taller man over. The hazel eyes he loved were screwed shut, tears leaking from them.  
"Shh, it's okay Sammy, don't cry, I'm here." He soothed, sitting against the filthy alley wall without care even as he cradled Sam in his arms.  
"Come on Sam, talk to me please." He begged and hazel eyes slowly opened, Dean holding in a gasp at the pain and fear they reflected.

"Dean? No get away from me, not safe." Sam mumbled and Dean leant in, kissing him softly.

"I'm never leaving you Sam, I love you." Dean promised him and Sam shook his head, feebly attempting to push him away.  
"Sam it's okay. Had a nice little chat with a lady named Lily." That made Sam freeze.

"L..Lily?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded.

"I know about the Heat and biting. Its okay Sam, we can figure it out. Don't run, please."

"Dean….I don't want to hurt you." Sam pleaded and Dean kissed him again.

"You won't Sam; we just have to be careful." Dean promised him.  
"Come back with me, please. Your Dad's really worried about you." He added, knowing Sam wouldn't want Bobby to worry. Sam stared up at him, still scared but slowly calming down.  
"That's it Sammy, calm down." Dean soothed, running his fingers through Sam's hair, smiling when he started to purr softly.  
"I missed you so much, been searching for you the whole time." Dean admitted and Sam nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry, went to find answers and they scared me. Didn't want you to hate me." Sam whispered and Dean sighed.

"I could never hate you Sam, I love you." Dean promised.  
"If….if it happens, if you bite me, we'll deal with it, okay? No more running." Dean demanded and Sam nodded.  
"Now how about we get a room tonight and clean up. Head back to Bobby's tomorrow?"

"Is he mad?"

"More scared than mad." Dean promised and Sam nodded before getting up and shakily offering a hand to Dean. Dean grinned and took it, letting Sam pull him to his feet.  
"So have you got a room somewhere?"

"No, been sleeping in the car." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"Well then let's go get one." Dean told him, gently leading Sam out of the alley and back to his car.

"Where's the 'pala?" Sam asked, not seeing it.

"Couple of blocks away, I was walking when I saw yours." Dean told him, getting in the passenger seat. Sam nodded and started driving, going past a motel and then parking at a hotel. Dean raised an eyebrow and Sam shrugged, making him smile. Sam went in to get them a room, Dean correcting them on the number of beds and then he helped Sam take his things to the room.  
"I'll be back in a bit, you better still be here Sammy." Dean warned and Sam nodded so Dean kissed him softly.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, hugging himself tightly as he rocked gently, eyes locked on the door as he waited for Dean to come back. Half of him hoped Dean did the smart thing and ran for it, the other cried out for his Mate to come back. It wasn't long before his enhanced hearing picked up the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine pulling into the parking lot and then several minutes later the door opened to reveal Dean with his bags in had.

Dean froze when he saw the huddled form on the bed, Sam hugging himself tightly. He dropped his bags, kicked the door shut and climbed onto the bed, tugging Sam into his arms, hugging him and gently kissing his face and neck. Sam slowly relaxed and began purring again, making Dean smile.

"Promise me you'll never run again Sam, we can work things out." Dean pleaded and Sam chewed at his lip before finally nodding.

"Sorry." He whispered, feeling ashamed for what he'd done. He hadn't been thinking, just reacting. He'd hurt his family so badly by running and not contacting them. Dean kissed him again and Sam sighed, glad he still had another month until a certain problem reared its head again.  
"Love you." Sam whispered when they parted for air and then he moved, tugging Dean with him so Dean was laid out beneath him on the bed.

Dean blinked, startled by the speed but just grinned and spread out, inviting Sam to do what he wanted and Sam smiled. Dean knew it had been Sam testing to make sure he really wasn't scared of him and he didn't care. Sam began kissing, licking and nipping at any exposed skin and Dean yanked his shirts off to give Sam more skin to mark, loving it. Dean raised his hands, slipping them under Sam's shirt and Sam yanked it off, letting Dean touch him in return. Dean kicked his shoes off, moaning as Sam worked on his neck, trying to pull him closer.

"Missed this, missed you." Sam mumbled and Dean kissed him.

"Same here." Dean assured him, running his hands over Sam's back, feeling the muscles under his skin. Sam's hands moved lower on Dean, to rest on his belt Sam's eyes questioning. Dean grinned and nodded, lifting his hips so Sam undid his belt and jeans, pulling them down while Dean went to work on Sam's for him. For the first time they were completely naked together. Dean had seen Sam before of course but he'd had other things on his mind and now he was free to look and explore. Staring at Sam's body he felt a flash of shame, Sam's skin was unmarked by scars, well tanned and muscled. Dean was stockier, shorter and had plenty of scars from a lifetime of hunting. He swallowed and Sam cocked his head, smelling the change in Dean's emotions. Dean leant in and gently nuzzled at his throat, purring softly and Dean relaxed, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

"What's wrong?" Sam whispered in concern and Dean smiled at him.

"Nothing Sammy." Dean told him but Sam just stared at him, worried Dean was having second thoughts.

"Dean please, do you…..do you want to stop?" Sam asked hesitantly and this time Dean's kiss far more passionate than any other they'd shared.

"Never." Dean assured him and Sam sighed, his fingers tracing a scar on Dean's chest making Dean tense and realisation flooded through Sam.

"Dean…..I don't care about scars, they just show you've survived." Sam whispered, kissing what looked like a claw scar on Dean's shoulder.  
"Love you so much, scars and all." Sam promised him and Dean went a bit red in embarrassment.  
"It's okay." Sam whispered as he started kissing and licking every scar he could find, needing to prove they didn't bother him.  
"Only silver or another's claws can scar me, one good thing I got from Mom." Sam told him and then took Dean's hand, moving it down to his inner thigh and Dean's eyes widened at feeling the raised scar there.

"What happened?" Dean asked in alarm, the scar was far too close to Sam's groin and his femoral artery.

"Fight with a cougar, I was with Lily's Pride when another attacked over territory. They were the closest to a home and family I had so I fought beside them. I was fourteen." Sam admitted as Dean gently traced the jagged scar.

"I'm being silly." Dean mumbled and Sam laughed.

"No, you're being human. For ailuranthropes…scars are a badge of honour, they show you've fought and survived. Sometimes it's easy to forget you don't heal like I do, it scares me to think something I could easily survive could kill you." Sam admitted.

"I'm tough Sam." Dean told him and Sam nodded. They kissed again, hands wandering over naked skin and then Dean shifted his hips, rubbing their groins together. Sam gasped, eyes wide and Dean paused, wanting to make sure it was alright. Sam stared at him, breathing a little to fast and Dean cupped his face in his hands.  
"Hey, you okay? Was that too much?" Dean asked and Sam swallowed.

"I've never…..I don't want to hurt you." Sam whispered and Dean smiled.

"You won't Sam; you've got time till you're in Heat again. We'll work our way up, let you get used to things. If you're that worried there are positions, things we can do that'll give me greater control." He offered and Sam nodded.

"Okay." Sam answered and then hesitantly copied the movement Dean had made earlier.

Soon they were moving together, gasping for air as they kissed. Dean noticed the slight shift in Sam's eyes as he got closer and closer and then Sam started nipping at his throat and Dean wondered if Sam was going to bite him. Dean had meant what he said, if it happened they would deal with it but he would prefer it not happen their first night back together so he tugged at Sam, pulling him up to kiss him, coaxing Sam's tongue into his own mouth to lessen the chances of getting bitten. He heard something rip and Sam growled before slumping on top of him, Sam's orgasm sending Dean over the edge. He hugged Sam close even as he fought to even out his breathing.

"You okay?" Dean whispered and Sam raised his head, smiling softly at him.

"That was…"

"Yeah." Dean answered and then he saw the sheets.  
"We're gonna have fun explaining that to housekeeping." He commented and Sam's eyes widened as he saw the rips from his claws.

"Told you, you'd never hurt me. The bedding however…." Dean teased and Sam chuckled.

"Oops." Sam answered and then nearly jumped as Dean's phone rang. Dean groaned but reached for his discarded jeans, digging his phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dean? You were meant to call, everything okay?" Bobby asked and both boys froze. Dean silently asked Sam who finally nodded.

"Everything's great Bobby, got someone here who wants to say hello." Dean told him and then held the phone out to Sam who swallowed but put it to his ear.

"Dad?" He whispered.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 11**

Sam woke to the feel of familiar arms wrapped around him, a leg nestled between his and he opened his eyes to stare at Dean's sleeping form in awe. They were still naked and in serious need of a shower but after the phone call neither had felt like getting up. He couldn't believe Dean was there, he'd thought if Dean knew the truth he would hate Sam and yet Dean had been eager and willing last night.

"Thinking too loud." Sleep filled green eyes opened to stare up at him. "Still early Sammy, go back to sleep." Dean tugged him back down and Sam let him, cuddling in even closer. Dean kissed him and then shut his eyes again, quickly falling asleep. Sam stayed awake; revelling in the warm body wrapped around his own, his inner kitty purring at the feel and smell of their mate around them.

* * *

Sam got out of his car, looking around curiously since he'd never been to his Dad's place before. He jumped at the sound of a door slamming and stared nervously as his Dad pretty much ran down from the porch towards him. Sam took half a step back and Bobby slowed.

"Sam?" He called out and Sam hesitated. Dean came up beside him, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist and Sam relaxed into Dean's touch.

"Hi." Sam whispered and Bobby walked closer reaching out to his son. Sam hesitated but Dean gave him a little push and then Sam was in his Dad's arms, being crushed in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again son, I….I thought…..I missed you kiddo." Bobby told him and Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry Dad." Sam told him and Bobby nodded as he let him go and then yanked Dean into a hug.

"Thank you Dean." Bobby told him and Dean nodded. "You're Dad's inside." Bobby warned and Dean sighed but headed inside. Sam looked at the house and then his Dad.

"Is he still….." Sam trailed off and Bobby sighed.

"He's not saying anything but that's probably because I threatened to kick him out, with my shotgun." Bobby admitted and Sam nodded sadly. "Come on, let's get you settled in. You'll uh…..be sharing with Dean?" He asked and Sam nodded. Bobby led him into the house, watching to see what he thought and Sam smiled as he looked around. "It's not much…."

"It's great. It…..fits you." Sam told him and Bobby nodded, leading him upstairs, avoiding the room where John was for the moment. They found Dean already in the bedroom, putting his things away. He tensed when they appeared but relaxed when he saw it was them.

"Seen your Dad then." Bobby commented and Dean snorted.

"Could say that." Dean admitted, reaching a hand out to Sam who moved quickly to his side.

"Well you two get settled in, dinner's in an hour." Bobby told them before leaving and Sam put his bag down.

Dean watched Sam for a second and then pulled him into a hug, maybe from now on he could convince Sam they only needed to take one car hunting and could leave the other here, he'd missed having Sam beside him on the drive. He smiled as Sam buried his nose in his neck, able to feel Sam inhaling his scent. Dean held him close, running one hand up and down Sam's back. Sam began to purr, melting into his touch and Dean smiled, nudging Sam into lifting his head enough to kiss. They kissed slowly and gently, Dean still rubbing Sam's back until Sam lifted him off the ground, Dean automatically lifting his legs to wrap around Sam's waist. Sam walked with Dean wrapped around him, lowering Dean to the bed as he settled over him. Dean smiled at Sam, lifting a hand to run it through the thick dark hair and Sam purred again before leaning in to lick and nip at Dean's throat. Dean turned his head to give Sam better access, trusting him not to bite. Dean moved his hips, pushing against Sam and Sam pushed back, rubbing their erections together. Sam moaned and purred, his teeth latching onto Dean's skin without breaking the surface. Dean gasped, his movements speeding up in response to the almost bite. Sam growled softly as he came and Dean gasped as he followed. Sam slumped on him and Dean held him close, both panting for air. Sam touched the teeth marks on Dean's throat and Dean smiled at him.

"It's okay; you didn't break the skin Sammy." Dean assured him and Sam nodded in relief. Dean shifted and then grimaced. "We need to clean up and get changed before dinner." Sam laughed but rolled off him and offered Dean a hand up. Dean showed him to the bathroom and they decided to save water by sharing the shower.

* * *

Sam followed Dean into the kitchen, pausing when he saw John but he was determined not to let the man know how much his hate hurt. His Dad and Dean loved him for who and what he was, that was enough. He smiled at his Dad and then went to help him put the food on the table. They chatted through dinner, all of them ignoring John's belligerent stares and comments aimed at Sam. Dean shot his Dad a few angry looks in return, shifting to hold Sam's hand under the table, gently stroking the back of it and Sam started to purr softly, making them all look at him. Sam realised and blushed, looking down and Dean winced.

"Sorry Sammy." He whispered and Sam shrugged.

"It's okay." Sam murmured a bit embarrassed but knowing Dean hadn't meant to embarrass him.

"You purr." Bobby stated and Sam glanced at his Dad, relaxing when he saw the teasing smile.

"Well he is part cat." Dean teased and Sam went red.

"Dean stop teasing my son." Bobby admonished and Dean kissed Sam's cheek in apology. John stayed quiet but the rage was building as he watched his son touch and kiss the…creature. The others ignored him, talking softly and laughing occasionally as they ate. When they were done Dean looked at him and sighed, getting up and offering John a shoulder to lean on. John accepted the help grudgingly into the downstairs bedroom, hating that he was still so weak.

"Leave Sam alone Dad." Dean warned before leaving him alone and John stared after his son, feeling more alone in the world than he ever had. What had that thing done to his son and friend?

* * *

John watched as the creature laughed as Dean tickled it. It grabbed Dean's hands and spun them around, straddling Dean and Dean smiled, pushing up to kiss it.

"Enough! Dean get away from that thing!" John yelled, unable to watch anymore. Dean whirled around to stare at him shock and John felt a flash of satisfaction as the creature flinched slightly. Dean saw the flinch too and tugged Sam back into his arms, holding him gently.

"Back of Dad! Sam is not a thing. He's a better person than you are!" Dean spat back and Sam shook his head.

"Dean no, he's your Dad." Sam argued and Dean kissed him again.

"So? He has no right to speak about or to you like that. You saved his life!"

"It doesn't matter Dean. He's the only family you have." Sam argued.

John was shocked the creature seemed to be arguing for him. Why would it do that? To make Dean like it more?

"Dean we're leaving!"

"No, you can leave I'm staying with my mate." Dean stated and Sam stared in shock before smiling, his inner kitty purring happily at Dean calling them mates. All John could do was stare in horror.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 12**

Hearing Dean call them mates made Sam feel happier than he ever had. It was one thing for Dean to accept him, to accept the danger, but to actually say it out loud and to his Dad? That was more than Sam had hoped for. He shakily hugged Dean, burying his face in the shorter mans neck and Dean moved a hand to gently stroke Sam's hair.

"I love Sam Dad, I won't leave him. And one day he'll bite me and I'll be different and I don't care because it means I'm not as likely to die and leave him alone." Dean stated and Sam kissed his throat, awed that Dean would admit that to John, admit that one day he wouldn't be human any more.

"No." John whispered in horror, staring at them in shock.

"Yes Dad." Dean told him, gently moving Sam's face from his neck, last thing he needed was to get hard in front of his Dad, that would definitely be more than the man could take.

"No, no this isn't you Dean." John whispered. Dean sighed and kissed Sam's cheek before walking over to his Dad, willing to try one last time to make the man see. He knelt in front of him and grabbed his Dad's hand, feeling the way John clung to him.

"Dad please. Is it cause Sam's another guy or just because he's only half human? I've been interested in other guys before…I just never did anything about it. Never stayed in one place long enough for me to work up the courage to try anything with the guys I liked. And yeah, I didn't know about Sam being Bobby's son or half cat when we got together but it doesn't change who he is. Sam's a great hunter and a wonderful person Dad, please just try, for me?" Dean pleaded.

John stared at his son in surprise. Dean had been attracted to other males before? How could he have missed that? He glanced at the shifter to see him watching Dean with a soft, loving smile. He'd never seen anyone look at his son like that before, like he was their whole world. He didn't know what to do or say anymore. He let his hand fall from Dean's even as he looked away and Dean got up, going back to his…..lover. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Sam pulled Dean close, whispering gently as they left the room.

Sam held Dean tenderly as they lay on the bed, Dean trembling softly as he fought the urge to cry. Sam knew Dean had been hoping John would come to accept them. Sam began to purr softly, trying to comfort his mate and Dean slowly relaxed in his arms, a hand coming up to gently stroke the arm Sam had around his waist. "You okay?" Sam whispered and Dean turned in his arms so they were looking at each other.

"It's always been me and Dad…why can't he just accept you're who I want?"

"Dean he's your Dad, he wants what's best for you. A hunter ending up not entirely human is considered a bad thing. Plus he was held by that witch for how long? I'm guessing that would still be affecting him and his perceptions of anyone involved in the supernatural." Sam pointed out gently and Dean sighed but nodded. Then he darted in and sealed his lips over Sam's. Sam responded but didn't push it further, letting Dean take the lead. Dean pushed Sam over onto his back and Sam stretched out on the mattress, smiling and spreading his arms out in offering. Dean took the offer, touching and kissing Sam desperately. It felt kind of odd to give up control to Dean that way but he knew Dean needed it.

* * *

Sam fought the urge to scratch his own skin, fighting the urge to find Dean and lock them both away for the next few days. But Dean was out in the yard, working on a car for Bobby. He knew what was happening and he hated it, hated that he was Ailuranthrope enough to go through heat.

"What's wrong with you?" A voice snapped and Sam spun to find John watching him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sam answered. Dean picked that moment to walk in and Sam moved to his side, sniffing him. Dean frowned abut then realised what was going on as he saw the change to Sam's eyes. He smiled and petted Sam's hair, making him purr.

"Okay I need a shower." Dean said, pulling Sam upstairs with him. Both of them in the shower together was a tight fit but they'd agreed that as soon as it started they would do what they could to keep his inner kitty happy without biting or full out sex until they were both ready.

_TBC….._

_Short sorry. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 13**

Dean relaxed back against the wall of the shower, eyes closing in pleasure as Sam's hands wandered over his body, warm water raining down over them both. Part of him was nervous but he trusted Sam and he'd meant it, if he was bitten they'd deal with it. He opened his eyes to find Sam staring at him with cat eyes and he smiled, tugging him into a gentle kiss. Sam purred and rubbed against him like a giant cat making him chuckle and wrap his arms around Sam. Sam smiled and leant against him, still purring. "Such a giant kitty." Dean murmured teasingly. Sam just licked him, making Dean jump slightly at the ticklish sensation. "You with me Sammy?" He asked softly and Sam blinked but nodded, still rubbing against Dean and Dean leant back against the wall again, pulling Sam as close as possible.

* * *

Bobby watched as Dean bolted across the yard, Sam hot on his heels. He chuckled when Sam leapt, knocking Dean down and pinning him with his paws, tail lashing happily. He laughed when Sam began licking Dean, hearing Dean objecting to the rough bath. He felt someone move up beside him and looked over at John who was watching them in fear. "Sam won't hurt him, they're playing." Bobby told him and John gripped the rail tightly. John jumped when Dean yelped but then Dean was up and running, laughing as Sam crouched down to pounce him.

Dean ran through the wrecks, senses straining to detect Sam as the jaguar hunted him. It was great training for both of them but Dean knew he was gonna be sore the next day. So far Sam was definitely winning their little game. No matter what he did Sam kept finding him. Dean groaned as once again he was pinned to the ground on his stomach. "Give!" he called but Sam didn't get off, nuzzling him, rough tongue bathing his cheek. "Sammy you're heavy." Dean complained and then he felt the lightening in weight, ending up with a naked mate on his back. Dean flipped over and stared up at Sam with a grin. Sam grinned back and lay down over him, cuddling in. Dean wrapped an arm around his waist, used to Sam not caring about being naked. Sam nuzzled at him and Dean copied the action.

"You're slow." Sam teased and Dean tickled him in retaliation, making Sam shriek in laughter. John watched from a wreck as the two rolled around, tickling each other. He'd never seen his son so happy and carefree, not since Mary had died.

"Mere mortal here catboy." Dean teased back and Sam snarled playfully, pinning Dean again. Dean arched up to kiss him and Sam melted against him, purring happily. John slipped away, not wanting to see more, lost in thought.

* * *

Sam put his bag in the Impala and then stared at the house, unsure. "You're welcome back Sam, always." Bobby told his son, seeing the look and Sam flushed in embarrassment. Bobby opened his arms to his son and Sam stepped into his embrace. "I'll miss yo son. Take care of yourself and that idjit mate of yours." He whispered and Sam laughed, hugging him tightly.

"I will Dad. You be safe too."

Dean joined them and was surprised when Bobby hugged him as well. "I'll miss you old man. Try not to shoot Dad."

"Can't promise but I'll try. Drive safe." Bobby watched as the Impala drove away.

_TBC…_

_Filler chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 14**

Dean glanced over and smiled at the sight of Sam stretched out as best he could beside him. It was so much better having Sam in the Impala with him than in a separate car. Sam glanced over and smiled at him shyly. Dean grinned and kept driving, nothing beat this.

* * *

Sam rolled back to his feet and snarled, putting himself between Dean and the shapeshifter as Dean tried to get his gun reloaded. The creature stared at Sam's fangs and eyes in shock before backing away, things not going according to its plans. Sam lunged for its throat before Dean got a shot off, blood coating his claws as the shapeshifter collapsed. Dean lowered his gun and stared at the corpse on the ground. "Okay that is beyond creepy." He whispered, seeing his own features slack in death. Sam stood over the body breathing hard even as the animalistic features faded. He knelt down and wiped the blood off his hands before turning to Dean and yanking him into a hug, nuzzling his throat and inhaling his scent deeply to assure himself his mate was safe. "It's okay Sammy, I'm here."

"I thought he'd killed you." Sam admitted.

"How'd you know?"

"His scent was wrong. He could imitate your form and voice but not that." Sam answered and Dean nodded. Sam pulled back and went back to the body, pulling at the skin and Dean gagged but realised what Sam was doing, removing Dean's skin so he wouldn't be blamed for the dead bodies in the other room. Once Sam was done they wiped everything down and left, leaving an anonymous call to 911 so that the bodies would be found.

Dean went straight into the shower back at the motel, wanting to wash away the grime form the sewers, not to mention the bit of blood on his head. He wasn't at all surprised when Sam joined him.

* * *

Dean laughed as he ran, in the dim light it was nearly impossible to make out the form of a sleek pitch black cat hunting him. They both found these games to be great training and a good way to let off some steam. But they only did it when absolutely sure to be far from civilisation; the last thing they wanted was to cause a panic or to have hunters after Sam. Dean 'oomphed' as he went down under Sam's weight, feeling his paws pinning him down with claws retracted. Sam nuzzled him and then licked his cheek before taking off and Dean scrambled up to go after him.

* * *

Sam lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Dean's head lay on his chest, deep even breaths moving across Sam's skin. He couldn't sleep though as he held his mate close, they'd managed to keep his inner kitty happy enough his last heat that they hadn't had to go all the way but he doubted it would be enough this time. He was worried, what if he couldn't keep from bitting Dean under those conditions? Dean might say he would be fine with it but Sam knew it would be a lot for Dean to deal with. They didn't even know exactly how Dean would change since jaguars didn't usually mate with humans. He was scared that it would be too much for Dean. He smiled as Dean shifted in his sleep, arm tightening around Sam's waist and Sam moved his hand to stroke the short blonde hair. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He was happier than he had ever been; he had to stop borrowing trouble and just enjoy what they had. After all neither of them was immortal, they could die any day on a hunt. Being hard to kill didn't mean Sam wouldn't slip up one day or come across something stronger than him.

_TBC…_

_Short little filler chapter. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 15**

Sam watched as Dean chatted and flirted as he played pool and fought down the growl that was trying to push its way past his vocal cords. He knew it wasn't real, that he was the one Dean would be leaving with at the end of the night, the only one the hunter wanted but it was harder getting his inner kitty to believe it. Sam clenched his hand around his half full beer bottle and closed his eyes. He didn't tense as arms wrapped around him, recognising his mates scent. "Come on, let's head out." Dean murmured in his ear and Sam nodded, eagerly standing up to leave. They headed back to the motel and Dean went straight into the shower.

Sam locked the door and then headed for the bathroom, stripping off as he walked. He smiled at the sight of Dean standing under the warm water, watching the water run over tanned skin. He slipped into the shower behind Dean and wrapped his arms around the shorter male, nuzzling his throat and Dean relaxed in his hold, letting him take his weight even as he tilted his head back for a kiss that Sam willingly gave him. Sam grabbed the soap and began washing Dean, making sure to remove the other scents that clung to him and Dean let him. This was their routine after all; Sam hated smelling woman, smoke and beer on him after a night out in a bar. And honestly Dean enjoyed the attention from Sam, it was strange to let him do this but it also felt good.

* * *

Sam snarled and struggled against the vampires holding him back even as Dean cried out in pain as vicious teeth sank into vulnerable flesh. Sam snapped at the sound, body shifting, shocking those holding him into letting go and then he was on them, teeth and claws ripping them apart. Dean used his distraction to grab his fallen machete and shoved it into the vampire biting him, causing it to release him as it cried out in pain. Dean staggered away, clutching his shoulder to try and slow the bleeding. The vampire snarled in rage and lept for him only to be intercepted by a rather pissed off jaguar. Soon Dean and Sam were the only ones left and Sam quickly shifted back, not caring he was naked as he moved to Dean's side to inspect his wound. Dean hissed in pain and Sam whined softly before yanking his t-shirt off and ripping it up to wrap the wound as best he could. "Sorry." Sam whispered and Dean gave him a shaky smile.

"Can we just get out of here?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, helping him up and back to where they'd left the car. He dug out some painkillers and Dean eagerly swallowed them, letting Sam drive. They got back to the motel and Sam got Dean into the bathroom, gently unwrapping the wound before pouring some alcohol over it, Dean fighting not to cry out in pain. But who knew how many germs were in a vampires mouth so it had to be done. Once Sam was sure the wound was as clean as it was going to get in the time he had before Dean lost too much blood he went to work stitching it closed, not an easy task since the teeth had been ripped from the flesh. But finally it was done and he gently stripped Dean, cleaning him with a wet cloth before helping him into bed. Sam quickly cleaned up and showered before crawling in beside him and curling around his already sleeping mate. He buried his face in Dean's hair, inhaling his scent even as he fought not to shake. He'd come so close to losing him. What would he have done if Dean had been turned? He didn't think he could kill him and he knew Dean would never want to be a vampire. Dean shifted closer to him in his sleep and Sam kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes to try and sleep.

* * *

Sam pinned Dean against the door, growling softly and Dean stayed still, eyes lowered. They should have stayed away from any bars tonight but they had needed information and the guy they were looking for was always there at night. He could feel the heat of Sam's body against his and he knew tonight was going to be the night. It scared him a little but it was also exciting. Sam nuzzled at his throat and then licked the skin and Dean could feel that Sam's tongue was rougher than usual, cat rough. He shivered at the sensation and Sam purred, pressing even closer if that was possible. "Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam looked at him revealing cat eyes.

"Dean….need you." Sam murmured even as he nuzzled again and Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"Bed, not the door Sammy." He answered and Sam grinned, literally lifting him up and tossing him gently onto the bed, Dean letting out an 'oomph' of surprise. He blinked up at Sam who was yanking his shirt off, enjoying the view. Sam kicked his boots off and then looked at him expectantly. Dean grinned and began wriggling out of his own clothes without getting up. As soon as they were naked Sam was on him, pinning him to the bed. Dean let Sam do whatever he wanted, if he struggled when Sam was in heat and wasn't in full control it good get dangerous. Sam would never knowingly hurt him but with his weakened control over his jaguar side he could accidentally hurt him. Dean moaned in pleasure as Sam's hands roamed over his body. Dean gently stroked Sam's back and Sam looked at him curiously. Dean smiled and tugged slightly and Sam moved up, letting Dean tug him into a kiss. Sam kissed him hungrily and Dean kissed back, being careful of Sam's lengthened canines. Soon Dean was writhing on the bed in need and pleasure as Sam moved down his body, Sam wanting to make it as pleasurable as possible for his mate.

When Dean woke up the next morning he ached but it was a good sort of ache. He could feel Sam curled around him, purring softly even in his sleep. He shifted slightly, freeing an arm to cautiously feel for any bite marks but he couldn't find anything. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was a given that it would happen someday and he sort of wanted the suspense to be over but it also scared him.

_TBC…._


End file.
